


the voice of your heart

by clae



Series: { ra[harmo]->{expa ciel} < {n hymm} }.sel(ma-l ranne); - my feelings shall resonate across the sky with this song [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Constructed Language, M/M, Magic From Technology, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, a bit of worldbuilding, ar tonelico/surge concerto-ish AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: The thing about having emotion as the very basis of your magic is that when something doesn't align with your heart, it becomes painfully obvious.Viktor may not be able to use songs to create magic like Yuuri does, but even he knows that something is bothering Yuuri.





	the voice of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this...is a piece of mess to get the AU idea I've been having for a while from my system. I may write a more complete story on this AU in the future...maybe. ~~Throwing AU and world-building ideas on a whim and refusing to take responsibility to create a complete story is my job after all.~~

{  
 {  
  an-ra[inne] -> {n crono} <\- {  
   ra[hymm-e] <\- {fynn};  
  }  
 }.sel(ma)  
}  
_I do not wish this moment to be my last time singing,_

* * *

Since the first time he heard Yuuri's melodies echoing through the deck of _Eros_ , Viktor could not stop thinking of how mystical the beautiful man's singing was.

Literally.

Since early age, it had been drilled to Viktor through the fairy tales of how emotions and feelings were fundamental for a magic - or better yet, miracle - to happen. He learned how a knight broke the curse placed on their beloved with the power of love. He had heard of how a desperate man's grief could subject a wretched place into eternal suffering. Even his ability to explore the sky today, he thought from a certain point of view, was a result of magic coming from his determination.

Yuuri's songs, however, was in an entirely different level. His emotions were the core - the source, the drive, the fuel - of his power itself, which was to be expected from the legacy once possessed by the Ancients living in the Sky Platforms. Viktor might not be able to fully understand the words (yet), but Yuuri's feelings were so synchronized his melodies that Viktor had no trouble seeing his thoughts for the most part.

So when Yuuri's songs left Viktor with a nagging sensation he could not describe, Viktor knew something was off.

* * *

 

"Yuuri, are you sure you're up for tomorrow?"

 

Yuuri bit his lower lip as he averted his gaze from Viktor. His eyes wandered to the starry sky above him, far beyond the transparent dome of the archaism known as "Stellaria Tower". He almost let out a choked noise when he felt warmth around his shoulders, taking notice of the other man's arms wrapped around him and how he pulled Yuuri closer.

Normally, Yuuri found comfort in Viktor's affectionate physical gestures. However, tonight was not such time. Instead, he felt his chest tightened upon Viktor's touch, struggling to fight off the emotions threatening to burst from his heart.

Yuuri's reaction did not escape Viktor, causing him to let out a sigh that indicated both exasperation and concern. And really, he had every reason to feel that way.

For someone whose very foundation of power laid in his emotions, Yuuri surely liked to keep his feelings bottled when it was outside of his so-called Song Magic.

 

"Yuuri," Viktor spoke again, more gently this time, "do you want to talk about it?"

Yuuri didn't immediately reply, instead taking his time to observe his lover as he let warmth to seep into his body. Upon seeing Viktor wouldn't give up any time soon, he finally sighed, returning the other man's embrace while he was trying to sort out the thoughts within his mind.

Granted, it came with the fact that they had spent so much time together, but sometimes Yuuri hated how Viktor could almost read his emotions like a book based on the strength of his songs alone.

 

"Viktor," said Yuuri at last, his voice was almost a whisper, "what if I fail...?"

Scared, anxious, uncertain. Viktor was not surprised in the slightest; as tomorrow was drawing near, he couldn't help but to notice lately how _something_ always ended up hampering Yuuri's songs. Not in the sense of the feelings those were supposed to be conveyed through the songs being overridden by this certain something, not in that way. Rather, it was more like the negative feelings became a sluice gate that prevented the emotions carried within Yuuri's songs from flowing the way they should have been.

Still, the question remained: _why?_

 

"...How is your arm, Vitya?"

Viktor blinked, the realization began to dawn on him, or at least he thought so anyway.  _Oh._

"Yuuri," Viktor smiled, trying his best to look reassuring and confident, "you know nothing can take down a sky dweller like me easily. This is nothing for you to be concerned about."

 

He did not expect Yuuri to be upset in response.

 

"It is!" Yuuri snapped before he was drawn into a pause, giving the other man an apologetic look before lowering his eyes. "That song...no, _I_ was supposed to protect you that time, and look what happened in the end!" His voice was shaky now as he tightened his grip on Viktor's jacket, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. "It can be more than just your arm if I screw up tomorrow! Your life, everyone, or maybe the entirety of the Platforms...who knows? I don't want to think about it!"

Viktor clenched his jaw, feeling pang of guilt as he came to realize the extent of Yuuri's burden. How could he have forgotten...? Of course among everyone, it was Yuuri himself who resonated the most strongly with the emotions within his songs. Yuuri was the one who carried the heaviest weight of his own emotions.

Still, he knew that even if there was nothing he could do in the end, he had to help Yuuri somehow. Because he knew if Yuuri didn't settle this soon, the feeling of guilt would forever haunt him if tomorrow's ritual ended up in failure.

 

"Yuuri."

 

Yuuri looked up upon hearing Viktor's call. His voice was firm and his eyes were kind, but determined and had clear purpose.

 

"Do you still remember the first time we met? When you drove JJ's fleet away with your song?"

Yuuri nodded, although his eyes indicated that he was at loss regarding where the conversation was heading into.

"Tell me, Yuuri," said Viktor. "Back then, what did you feel?"

 

Yuuri paused, his grip on Viktor's shirt loosened as he was trying to recall his memories.

"Scared...confused," he murmured. "I...do not know what happened, but..." his eyes began to lit up as the emotion from the moment he was recalling returned to him, "...I knew that I had to fight back, somehow. That I could not let them have their way. That's when..."

He looked at Viktor again, who was now smiling gently at him.

 

"Yuuri, do you know why I'm willing to fight everything for you? Other than you being the most important person for me, that is."

Yuuri shook his head slightly in uncertainty.

"Because somehow, despite your fear, you always manage to claw your way up. You drive me to keep going." Viktor continued, his hands were now cupping Yuuri's cheeks. "You're not the only one who's scared here, Yuuri. I am too, after hearing just how dangerous the song can be for _you_. I...what if I lose you tomorrow?" He then shook his head, giving Yuuri a determined look. "Still, I want you to remember. You always find a way to rise above your fear, and I have faith it'll be the same tomorrow."

There was a heavy silence as Yuuri let Viktor's words to sink in. He knew he should be relieved at this point from knowing just how much faith Viktor had in him, and yet, the sheer amount of faith still felt overwhelming for him.

 

"But still...what if--"

"Then we'll find a way to fix it," said Viktor without any trace of doubt. "I've got you, Yuuri, remember that."

_And I won't let you die._

 

Yuuri sighed again, but this time the trace of worry previously drawn all over his face was gone. Instead, a fond - and thankful - smile now took place as he locked his gaze with Viktor's. He said nothing and rested his his forehead on Viktor's shoulder, spending a moment in silence before he looked up at Viktor again with a resolute gaze.

 

 

 

"Vitya...can I ask you something?"

 

Viktor nodded.

"Anything for you, my Yuuri."

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He had planned to keep the particular matter a secret for a while - especially from Viktor, but right now, he needed reassurance. He need to reassure himself  _and_ Viktor that there was something they could look forward together, if only to strengthen his willpower to go through tomorrow's ritual.

"There is this song...I've been wanting to present to you for a while." Yuuri said carefully. "But I'm stuck. No matter how many times I try to reprogram it, it doesn't feel right...what I'm trying to pour into the song. So maybe, just _maybe..._ "

 

Viktor didn't need to hear the rest to understand what Yuuri was asking for.

"Yuuri," said Viktor as he pulled his lover's hands to his grip, "tell me. What can I do?"

 

Yuuri paused. He gazed at Viktor's eyes again, and for a moment, Viktor could see hint of uncertainty returned to his lover. He didn't have time to say anything, however, as resolve returned to the dark-haired man's eyes.

 

"I think...if the song will be about us, then I want your feeling to be conveyed in the song too," said Yuuri. "If...if you will accept it, that is. Don't worry about the Clethian part, let me cover it."

Viktor shook his head. He proceeded to pull the dark-haired man closer once again, this time more tightly, as if not willing to let him go.

 

"No, Yuuri, I'll do it," said Viktor, whispering to the other man's ear. "If the Clethian is important for me to express how I feel, then I'll learn it. Teach me."

 

Normally, Viktor's answer and readiness would've terrified Yuuri. No matter how much he understood the sincerity of the silver-haired man's intentions and the depth of his devotion towards him, it could never  _permanently_  stop the thought of the possibly-unattainable future from manifesting. However, this time for once, he knew he had to be brave.

He didn't wish for tomorrow to be the last time he could sing for Viktor, so he decided to be hopeful. He decided to look forward perfecting the song he had been trying to craft with his lover.

So Yuuri chose to give his best smile instead.

 

"Thank you, Vitya."

 

Viktor almost missed the rest of the words Yuuri murmured in Clethian before he pulled away, and couldn't help but to curse his limited vocabulary in the long-lost language. He supposed he had to be worried, but for now, he chose to believe Yuuri was praying for them.

Which, from Yuuri's point of view, was not too far-off.

 

* * *

   
con {  
 ra[plua] -> {ma-l anima} -> {n hymm} -> {fiel} <\- {  
  {  
   ra[vasa] -> {ciel} <\- {nan ourd}  
  }.sel(viktor);  
 }  
}/;  
_but for a future where Viktor can roam across the sky boundlessly, (this once,) I shall offer my soul for the sake of this song._

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the languages I (sort of) planned for the story:
> 
>   * **Spell Program Language** (tentative) - a language used by the Ancients to interact with and utilize the mechanisms spread across the ruins of Sky Platforms. Due to its nature, its grammatical structure is something of a mix between programming language and human language.   
>   
>  Some of the syntax is taken from _Surge Concerto_ 's [REON-4213 Language](http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/REON-4213_Language)
>   * **Clethian Language** (tentative) - also known as "the language to communicate with the Goddess". Nowadays, it is mostly found inside ancient scriptures detailing the Goddess that rules over the world of Rha-Clethe, but it also sees usage in advanced sorcery that is directly tied to the divine power (that is, not using the facilities in the Sky Platforms to process the commands, rather the magic is enacted by directly praying to the Goddess).
> 

> 
> Despite the difference of purpose, the Spell Program Language is based on Clethian to some degree, so they share same vocabulary for the most part.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ...As you can probably see, I don't have the Clethian language constructed yet.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/euclaeptus) [accounts](https://twitter.com/exclaebur). I mostly draw, but I also spew out nonsensical AU ideas on semi-regular basis if that's your thing.


End file.
